


The Hunt

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Murdock having fun
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Hunt

Note: My first ever drabble

"What the hell!"

"Here comes Peter Cottontail..."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hopping down the bunny trail ...hippity...hoppity..."

"MURDOCK!!"

"Easter's on its way..."

"Been hiding Easter eggs, Captain?" Hannibal asked as he took a drink of his coffee before turning to the next page in the paper.

"Yep, they're hidden all over the house," Murdock smiled as he started to hum.

"Hid some of them in Face's room, didn't you?"

"I didn't think he would care since he was sleeping with you."

"Did you hide one in his shoes?"

"Yep,"

"Did you boil them before you colored them?"

"Opps."

The End


End file.
